She Doesn't Like Me That Way
by notasquirt
Summary: [AU] I love her but I'm too shy to tell her... And I don't know why... Ichigo reflects on his and Rukia's relationship...Please R


I stared at the girl next to me... She was my so called "best friend"... I  
stared at her... Silky, raven hair... And I wished she was mine... But she  
didn't notice me like that... I knew it... After class she walked up to me  
and asked me for the notes she had missed the day before... And I handed  
them to her... She said "thanks"... And gave me a kiss on the cheek... I  
wanted to tell her... I want her to know that I don't want to be "just  
friends"... I love her but I'm too shy to tell her... And I don't know  
why...

Couple Weeks later...

My phone rang... On the other end it was her... She was in tears... Mumbling  
on and on about how her love had broken her heart... She asked me to come  
over because she didn't want to be alone... So I did... As I sat next to her  
on the sofa... I stared at her soft eyes... Wishing she was mine... After 2  
hours... A Drew Barrymore movie... And 3 bags of chips... She decided to go  
to sleep... She looked at me.. Said "thanks" and gave me a kiss on the  
cheek... I wanted to tell her... I want her to know... That I don't want to  
be "just friends"... I love her but I'm too shy to tell her... And I don't  
know why...

SENOIR YEAR...

The day before prom... She walked to my locker... "My date is sick" she  
said... He's not going to go... Well... I didn't have a date and in 7th  
grade... We made a promise that if neither of us had dates... We'd go  
together just as "best friends"... And so we did...

IT'S PROM NIGHT...

After everything was over with... I was standing with her at our front door step... I  
stared at her ... She smiled at me... I wanted her to be mine... But she  
doesn't think of me like that... And I know it... Then she said "I had the  
best time... Thanks!"... And she gave me a kiss on the cheek... I wanted to  
tell her... I wanted her to know that I don't want to be "just friends"...  
I love her but I'm just too shy... And I don't know why...

IT'S GRADUATION DAY...

A day passed... And then a week... And then a month... Before I could  
blink... It was graduation day... I watched her... Perfect body... Floated  
like an angel up on stage to get her diploma... I wanted her to be mine...  
But she doesn't think of me that way... And I know it... Before everyone  
went home... She came to me in her smock and hat... And cried as I hugged  
her... Then she lifted her head from my shoulders and said "you're my best  
friend"... "Thanks!"... And gave me a kiss on the cheek... I wanted to tell  
her.. I wanted to know that I wanted to be more than "just friends"... I  
love her but I'm too shy... And I don't know why...

IT'S A FEW YEARS LATER...

Now I sit in the pews of the church... A church that she is getting married  
in now... I watched her say "I do" and drive off to her new life... Married  
to another man... I wanted her to be mine... But she didn't see me like  
that... And I knew it... But before she drove away... She came to me and  
said "You came!... Thanks!"... And she kissed me on the cheek... I wanted to  
tell her... I wanted her to know that I didn't want to be "just friends"...  
I love her but I'm just too shy... And I don't know why...

YEARS PASSED...

I looked down at the coffin of a girl who used to be my "best friend"... At  
the service they read a diary entry she had wrote in her high school  
years... This is what it said... "I stare at him... Wishing he was mine...  
But he doesn't notice me like that... And I know it... I wanted to tell  
him... I wanted him to know... That I don't want to be "just friends"... I  
love him but I'm just too shy... And I don't know why... I wish he would  
tell me he loved me"... I wish I did too... I thought to myself and I  
cried...

* * *

Notasquirt: Okay this this peice was sadly enough inspired by a chain email (and for those of you who know me, you know I hate chain mail). Anyways... yeah nothing much else to say (sweatdrop).

Legal Drabble: I do not own Bleach, Okay!? (runs off to cry in a corner)


End file.
